Troubles Over Homework
by FreakyFreedomSeeker
Summary: DeanSeamus slash oneshot. After telling Seamus to leave him alone, Dean finds out exactly what it feels like to be left alone and discovers he doesn't like it one bit.


Well, I rewrote this at the suggestion I recieved, to add more buildup and what not. I hope you enjoy this more and please review!

* * *

"Dean-" 

"Seamus, _shut up!_ Just, shove off and let me do my homework already!" The sandy haired blond's mouth snapped shut, which in itself was a surprise, and he stalked from the room.

Dean looked around at the staring faces before turning back to the Potions essay he was trying to write. 'Oh, he'll snap out of it. It's not like it's the first time I yelled at him.'

As much as he tried to push the doubt out of his mind, it still lingered. 'Sure you've yelled at him before, but maybe this time he'll finally get sick of it.' "Ugh, shut up!" he snapped, realizing too late that he said this outloud. He really was going to have to watch that.

* * *

"Seamus?" He was ignored as the smaller boy continued to stare at the table in front of him. He wasn't eating the food, just staring at it, as if waiting for it to move. "Come on, what's wrong?" Seamus got up at that point and without sparing a backwards glance, left the Great Hall. 

He didn't show up again until just past curfew, sliding into his bed without comment. Dean felt sure it was nothing he had done, or at least he tried to convince himself of that. 'He'll snap out of it,' he told himself, yet again.

'Unless he's finally seen the light,' the traitorus voice in his head said.

'Get lost.' But still, the fear was becoming more real.

* * *

But by morning, it didn't seem like this was something Seamus was willing to get over. He didn't look like he was mad, only stuck deep within his thoughts. He didn't seem to hear anyone who talked to him, only nodding at inappropriate moments. 

Dean tried to keep track of the ever disappearing boy, but sometime after lunch, lost sight of him. When he reappeared during dinner, he looked sick. Dean watched him until he glanced in his direction. Seamus seemed to freeze before turning around and leaving, not bothering to eat anything.

'See, this is your own fault. If you hadn't yelled at him, you wouldn't be in this mess.' Ignoring the voice, Dean left the table, going up to their room. Seamus was already curled under the covers of his bed, only the top of his head visible.

"Shay?" No answer, though he couldn't say he was really expecting one. Sighing, Dean sat on his own bed, blinking back tears of sorrow as he stared at his ceiling. 'I really screwed up this time.'

'Told you,' said the smug voice.

'I don't think hearing voices is really a good sign for my sanity.'

'I don't think yelling at the boy you care able is good for it either.'

"Shove off already!" Damn and double damn.

"What? I can't even stay in my own room now, _sorry_ if my existance bothers you that much!" Seamus was sitting on his bed now, glaring intently at Dean.

"I wasn't talking to you Seamus-"

"Who then, the voices in your head?"

"What the heck is your problem, Seamus?" Dean shouted at his friend.

"You!" Closing his mouth, he watched the smaller boy get up and slam the door shut behind him. 'If you say anything, I sware I'll kill you.' But he could still imagine that they voice would be having quite a smug look on his face right about now.

* * *

For the next two days, the boys avoided each other like the plague. Well, Seamus did, while Dean tried to find him to get him to talk. Their fight didn't go unnnoticed, people being so accostomed to see one with the other that they found this to stand out. 

Yet, still, no one said anything. No one tried to help them with their 'problem'. That is, until Hermione decided it was her duty to help. "Hey Dean, have a minute?"

"Actually, no, sorry." He made to leave but she was blocking the doorway. "I don't think it's fair that you're allowed in here but I can't go in the girls' dorm."

She gave him a half-smile. "But why would you really want to anyway? No one _there_ that would interest you."

His mouth was dry as he stared at the smug looking girl. In fact, she seemed to resemble to voice in his head quite a bit. Irritating to no end.

"What makes you say that?" he finally managed to say, though it came out more frantic than he would have liked.

"Just observation. Really now, not everyone is as dense as Seamus, Harry, and Ron. I don't know how you stand staying in the same room as those three sometimes. Well, then again, who am I to judge who you enjoy spending your time with."

"Look, Hermione, I really do have to go to lunch, could you please get to the point?" Again that look!

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here to talk to if need be." He looked at her skeptically.

"I have nothing to talk about." She nodded, turning to leave. "But Hermione, thanks anyway." She smiled at that point.

"Not all the seventh years take potions anymore, so I hear they spend a bit of time in this room during that class. Incase you ever 'forget' your homework, you should at least know whose in the room at the time." An idea was already growing in his head. Giving her a quick hug, he shouted his thanks before running down the stairs.

* * *

"Damn, I left the essay upstairs! I'll meet you in potions," he told Neville, before dashing back up to the dorms. "Oh, please, let this work. Please don't let Hermione choose this time to be wrong." 

His pleas was cut short as he slammed the dorm door open. He saw Seamus then, curled on Dean's bed, face in his hands. He looked up when Dean strode into the room. He quickly ducked his head back down again.

"Seamus, why won't you bloody talk to me? Do I bother you that much?" He hadn't intended to say that last bit out loud, just to think it really loudly. The Irish boy was shocked, body falling back onto the bed. "I'm sorry, I just-"

He was cut off by Seamus' soft voice. "You told me to go away. I….I didn't want to b-bother you." Dean tried to meet his eyes, but Seamus' was purposely avoiding eye contact, just as he had been avoiding him for the past day.

When he finally did lift his face, his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes red and watery. Compulsively, Dean pulled the shaking boy to him, meeting little resistance. He rubbed circles on his back as sobs shook his frame.

Seamus body was being consumed with the bitter tears. By the time he calmed again, Dean was seriously doubted he would get to Potions at all, though that didn't seem to be quite as important at that time.

"Seamus, look at me." It was a firm command, and this time, he complied. "Why won't you just talk to me? Please! We've been best friends for seven years, just, talk to me!"

The boy broke into sobs again, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. "Seamus, what's wrong now?"

"I just, I'm sorry. I-I was just being stupid and I-I-I didn't mean to ignore you it just, I was just, mad and wanted to hurt you be-because you hurt me."

Dean stared down at the boy who was still shaking slightly, understanding spreading through his mind. "It's okay Shay. I shouldn't have told you to shove off the other day. It's fine-"

"No! It's not! It's not okay! I….hated that you could just brush me off!" He had partly regained his composure and pushed Dean away. "I hated that it didn't bother you! That you didn't even notice until now that something was wrong! I hate that I love you and you don't even care!" At this last comment, the boy's eyes widened and he shook his head repeatidly. "No, no, no, no, I didn't mean that. I didn't say that!"

"Seamus, look at me." He put a hand under his chin, lifting his face up. "I did care. You don't know how much you bothered me all. How much you drove me insane." Seamus lifted his gaze then, eyes hopeful. Dean gave a half smile and moved forward.

Their lips met and it was like pure ecstasy. Seamus snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Dean's fingers were tangled in the blond hair he had grown to adore. His other hand was tracing his spine, relishing the way he shivered.

When they pulled away, the need to breathe having grown overwhelming, Dean was surprised to be laying horizontally, body atop the smaller one. "I guess I do know how much I drove you insane," Seamus offered, voice still uncertain.

"No," Dean replied, seeing his face drop for a second. "You only know the half of it." And their lips met yet again, and again, each time growing more urgent. Seamus' hand was up the back of his shirt when something loud banged to the floor.

Neville was standing stock still in the doorway, eyes as wide as saucers. "Uh, sorry, thought you might, uh, need help finding your homework, or, uh, something."

Dean heard Seamus laugh, wishing he could wrap the sound around him. "It's fine Neville, I found it for him."


End file.
